


Finding Home

by NinjaSabriel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSabriel/pseuds/NinjaSabriel
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield finds Hannah Potter being attacked by orcs and helps her escape, not knowing what is to come they travel together and find what it is they are both looking for, a place to call home, but is home really just a place or is there something more





	1. the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> so this is only the second fanfic I have ever written so hopefully its ok, leave comments let me know how I did

Thorins pov  
I was walking through the forest on my way home from traveling for work, I had been gone for several weeks and was eager to be home. I was tying to get a few more miles in before I settled down for the night, when I heard a warg howl and a girl scream. I ran to see if I could help, I wasn't about to let a warg hurt an innocent girl. when I got to the clearing I saw a girl with black hair fighting the warg and its orc rider, she was holding her own but there were more orcs riding this way. I ran forward and began to help her fight, she turned toward me and I saw the surprised look on her face, when she realized someone was helping her. we were making a good dent in the orcs and wargs, I lashed out at the warg in front of me but my sword got stuck in its chest as I was trying to pull it out I saw an orc coming towards me mace raised to strike, when I heard a shout from the girl as she pushed me out of the way. she was hit with the mace, taking the blow meant for me. I was shocked, she didn't know me, why had she risked her life for me. I yanked the sword from the wargs body, and killed the orcs that was trying to finish the girl off. I turned to face the rest of the beasts when I saw the girl throw her hand out and shout in a language I didn't understand, a bright light flew from her hand and all the remaining orcs and wargs were blasted back and when the dust cleared none were moving. I quickly knelt next to her, her side was bleeding heavily from the gash on her side, I ripped a section from the bottom on my tunic and quickly put pressure on the wound. I didn't realized I was babbling trying to comfort her until her hand touched my arm, I looked up at her, as soon as our eyes locked I felt a jolt go threw me as I stared into her emerald eyes, I shook myself as I realized she was trying to say something. I leaned closer to her to hear, " my pack, please get my bag" she whispered I nodded quickly leaving her to grab the bag, I found it and brought it back over to her, " open it, find the blue bottle" she said threw clenched teeth. I franticly dug threw the bag until I found the bottle she asked for. I found it and turned back to her, "pour it on the wound" she grit out, she was getting paler I nodded and pulled the cork and dumped it onto the gash. I jumped when the liquid hit her skin and it sizzled and smoked a little, she hissed in pain, when I looked back at the wound I was surprised to see it starting to closed up. I looked back at her face she had a tired smile on her face, "thank you " is all she said before she passed out. I checked her pulse to make sure it was still steady. I looked around and decided that I would be better to move on. I carefully packed up all of her stuff and mine and gently picked her up. I was still confused as to what the jolt I felt was but I wasn't about to leave her here on her own. she was very light almost worryingly light. I walked several miles before I decided we were far enough away to not have to worry about being found. I settled in and got the girl comfortable and got a fire going, and started cooking some food. I was sure she would be hungry when she awoke. it was nearing dusk when she finally started to wake up, she groaned as she sat up. I was at her side in an instant, helping her sit up comfortably. she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me, there was no jolt this time as our eyes connected, she looked like she was starting to panic, not that I would blame, her waking up to some strange dwarf holding her, then I could almost see the dots connecting in her mind, she gave me a small smile and finally spoke, "thank you for helping me and staying with me while I was unconscious, my name is Hannah Potter." I helped her sit up and replied "your welcome, I am Thorin Oakenshield, I do have a question though, why did you take the attack meant for me." Hannah looked down for a minute a small blush forming on her face, when she looked back up she had a small smile on her face. "as my friend Hermione would say its my saving people thing" she said giggling. "apparently I cant help myself when someone who is trying to help me is in trouble, now my turn for a question, why did you help me, and where am I exactly? I felt a small smile tug at my lips " that's two questions," she shot me a small smile" but I will answer both anyway, I helped you because I wasn't going to allow a young maiden to fight a pack of orcs alone, even if she is handling herself well." Hannah smiled at me but then a curious look crossed her face as well. " we are near Rivendale, I was on my way home to the blue mountains when I heard you scream." I told her watching as she became even more confused." why are you confused?" I asked her curiously watching her face. "I have never heard of orcs or rivendale, I'm not sure where the blue mountains are either, I'm so confused" she mumbled as she put her head in her hands. " how do you not know of any of this" I asked just as confused as her, "orcs have always been a problem for everyone and rivendale and the blue mountains are cities everyone knows?" Hannah looked up at me and opened her mouth as if to reply but couldn't seem to find the words, finally it seemed she had found an answer. "to be honest I thought I was going to be dead, I was thrown into the veil of death, for merlin's sake, I didn't expect to end up somewhere new last I knew I was in London, now I'm here." I stared at her in shock as my heart gave a hard throb at the thought of her dying. " what do you mean thrown into veil of death and where on middle earth is London I've never heard of it. " I asked trying to figure out what I was still feeling. Hannah looked up to answer then paused, " middle earth? is that where we are. as for the veil of death its a arch with a dark fabric across it, it seems to move on its own and if you listen closely enough you can hear voices coming from what sounds like the other side. its where witches and wizards used to be tossed into after they were found guilty of a horrible crime before Azkaban prison was built, people who are thrown into it are thought to be dead because you appear that way on you family tapestry. I guess I know that's wrong now at least for me anyway" she finished. I pulled back " guilty of a horrible crime?" I asked aule help me who had I helped if she was thrown into the death veil. she looked up at me and realized what I was thinking " no please you have to believe me, I didn't do anything but kill the man they all wanted me to, he was leading the dark side of the war there was a prophecy that said either I had to kill him or he would kill me, I was just doing what I was told to do to save everyone, then they turned on me and called me a murder and decided that I was to dangerous to be left alive and they threw me in without letting me try to explain myself." she swore looking scared that I wouldn't believe her and leave or hate her. I could tell she was telling the truth " ok I believe you, did you say you were a witch, is that what the light was when we were fighting the orcs?" I asked a look of sheer relief passed over her face when she realized I believed her. " yes I'm a witch, I was just using magic to fight them." Hannah explained. I nodded my head in understanding " well since you are in an unknown place you are welcome to travel with me to the blue mountains" I offered, though I was confused as to why I was offering to let a complete stranger travel with me, even if she had saved my life I still didn't know her and she wasn't a dwarf. suddenly I had an armful of girl, Hannah was thanking me for helping and offer to continue to help her since she is lost. "why don't we get some sleep we can leave at first light to head for the blue mountains its a few day walk from here?" I asked not sure how to handle her thanks. "yes that sounds like a good idea and thank you again for helping me id be so lost without your help, and maybe while we travel you can tell me about yourself and middle earth and I can tell you about myself and where I come from. Hannah offered. " yes" I said watching as her eyes lit up at the thought "goodnight Hannah" I murmured as I lied down. "goodnight Thorin, sweet dreams." Hannah replied as she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Hannah learn alittle more about each other and start the trip to the blue moutains  
> A/N sorry the formatting is weird but I can not for the life of me get it to load the way I have written it, it keeps taking all of the tabs and spaces I put in out of it im not sure how to fix it

They woke at dawn the next morning and packed up camp. Thorin was surprised at how well they seemed to work together, even if it was just packing up camp it was as if they had done it many times before. Hannah tried to use her magic to help make it go a little faster but it didnt seem to want to work very well. "What is the matter?" Thorin asked noticing how frustrated Hannah looked. "My magic is acting strange it dosent seem to want to work how its supposed to." Hannah said as she tried to use a lumos spell only to get a very weak light instead of the normally blinding light she usually created. Shrugging it off she continued to pack everything into her bag.  
Thorin watched her for longer than he should have he thought to himself as he shook his head. There was just something about her that he couldnt help but watch her, it confused him to no end and there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he was missing something important. "We should head out now " he said trying to distract himself from his thoughts. " We should make it to the mountains in a few days time if we dont meet with any problems." Hannah just nodded her head as she put her wand away and picked up her sword. "That is an interesting blade you have there I do not recognize the maker, did you pick it up in a village of men?" Thorin asked as he looked over the blade. "No it was with me when I woke up here, but I know who made it and who it was for." She smiled wistfully as she settled the sword into place on her hip. " Where Im from there was a school that taught young witches and wizards how to use their powers. Its called Hogwarts, it was created by the four best witches and wizards of their age Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Each founder had a house in the school which the students were sorted into depending on the traits the founders favored. I was sorted into Gryffindor the house of the brave. My second year there was a Basilisk lose in the school threatening everyone. The sword appeared to me when I was facing the Basilisk it was made for the founder of my house and its said that only a true Gryffindor can wield the sword." Hannah said as she showed Thorin the engraving of Godrics name on the blade. " The makers of the Blade were goblins, any weapon they make is of the highest quality and many absorb anything that will make them stronger, this blade soaked up the venom from the Basilisk."  
Thorin stared at Hannah for a moment then asked " What exactly is a Basilisk and are goblins not vile creatures in your world." Hannah didnt answer right away as she tried to keep her balance as they made their way down a rocky slope. "No they are greedy little buggers but normally not to bad as long as you dont do them wrong, and a Basilisk is a very large and mostly extinct breed of snake that has deadly venom and looking into its eyes will kill you instantly, the one I faced was almost sixty feet long." Thorin stared at this young girl in amazement as she said all of this, as if it wasnt a big deal that a child had done all of that. He could tell that she wasnt lying about it or bragging in any way its almost as if she was down playing it. Thorin shook his head and chuckled, "your almost as bad as Fili and Kili they get into so much trouble all of the time Dis and I have a hard time keeping them in line." Hannah looked up suddenly, what Thorin didnt realize that Hannah had felt the jolt as well, she knew what it was, but she didnt realize he had felt it too. " Is Dis your wife then?" Hannah asked trying to sound like she was merely curious, but inside she was panicking was her soul mate already taken did she stand no chance of being happy with him? If he was already married then she would just try to be the best friend to him that she could be, if thats what he wanted of her even if it broke her heart everyday.  
Thorin looked up startled for a moment by the question. "No" he laughed "Dis is my sister and Fili and Kili are my sister-sons, though I have been helping to raise them since their father Vili died." as he took his pack off of his shoulder. "lets make camp here for tonight." he suggested. The clearing you were in was indeed a very good spot for camp "we can continue in the morning we made fairly good time today." They settled in and got a fire going and got some supper ready by the time they had cleaned up they were both tired and ready to sleep "Ill take first watch" Thorin said. Hannah looked up and nodded but then looked down and pulled out her wand " let me try something, if I can get this to work we wont need to keep watch." she said as she stood and started walking around the camp focus completely on her magic and what she wanted it to do. This time it seemed to be working and when she was done she could feel that the wards were up and working as they should. "There now we can both sleep and no one can find us. " Hannah told Thorin with a smile. "are you sure, not that I doubt you but I dont want us to be ambushed in the night." Thorin asked " yes Im sure, my magic feels right this time, Im not sure what is going on with it but its working now." Hannah replied. Thorin nodded his head and laid down to sleep. "goodnight Thorin" Hannah yawned and closed her eyes, "goodnight Hannah" Thorin replied as sleep took him.  
miles away torches were still burring bright in the mountain halls of the blue mountains and Dis and the sons of Fundin were still awake and discussing Thorin as he was late in coming home. " I know he sometimes is a little late but this is too long, I believe were should send a small party out to look for him." Dis said and looked to Balin to see if her agreed with her. He nodded his head and said "aye, Dwalin gather a group of your guards and see if you can find him." Dwalin nodded and left to go wake his men up. "there have been more and more orc attacks lately, he should not have gone alone." Dis grumbled as she paced the room. " yes" Balin agreed " but we both know how stubborn he can be when he sets his mind to something." She sighed in agreement and left the room to check on her children though they may be in their forties they were still babies to her and would be for some time still, both were sleeping soundly. Thorin she thought you had better be ok, she wasnt sure if she could raise them with out his support, Dis looked out the window and murmured to the night sky "come home soon brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so sorry its taken me so long to post a new chapter been super busy with work, going to try to post next chapter soon


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I finally figured out what I was doing wrong when I tried to post my chapters .... now that I know what I did wrong I feel kinda stupid lol

 

        Thorin and Hannah woke the next morning and started the day just as they had the day before. They continued to trade stories of their lives, Thorin told Hannah of his sister and sister-sons and all the mischief that the boys get up to. Hannah laughed and compared them to Fred and George in her world, Thorin made Hannah swear not to tell the boys any of the pranks laughing Hannah agreed. Hannah in turn told Thorin all about her adventures with Ron and Hermione at school Thorin found all of it both hilarious and slightly worrying that no one had stopped any of it. “ You mean you have had to face a dragon on your own as a child as part of a game for your school?” Thorin asked incredulously. Hannah laughed “yes so did the other three contestants but of course mine was the largest most foul tempered one of the lot. I ended up trying to out fly the dang thing after it snapped the chain it was on.” She looked up to see Thorin looked pale and slightly green, “what's the matter?” she questioned. Thorin shook his head slightly “I have only had to face one dragon in my life and he killed many of my people when he stole our mountain home from us. One day I plan on leading my people back to the mountain to take it back from that filthy beast Smaug.” he said. “The thought of your teachers and the people who were supposed to be protecting you allowed you to face dragons for the entertainment of others and supposed eternal glory is just unfathomable to me.” Hannah saw the sadness in his eyes as he spoke of his home and his anger for her being put in danger. She smiled as she looked at him “well if you need help with the dragon then count me in. Maybe I can be of use to help you get your home back, and maybe” she paused. “Maybe what?” Thorin asked.  “Maybe I could find a home there as well?” Hannah replied as she looked at the ground. Thorin smiled and turned so Hannah couldn't see “yes maybe you could.” Hannah looked up sharply and beamed at him. Thorin cleared his throat awkwardly and said “let's keep moving we are still a ways away.” Hannah merely grinned and followed after him.

      They continued to travel for the next few days, Thorin had remarked that ‘maybe they were farther from the blue mountains than he had thought’ so on they traveled. Every day they seemed to grow closer and Hannah was very happy about it but it seemed that Thorin wasn't. What Hannah didn’t know was that Thorin was happy as well but he wasn't sure why, as he had never been this open with strangers before it was very confusing for him. As the days passed they fell into a comfortable routine, Hannah would practice her magic as they walked and Thorin would teach her to use Gryffindor's sword when they made camp each night. Thorin told her she was making good progress on her skill with the blade, but Hannah was very frustrated with her magic for somethings it worked just fine and others she had to put a lot of focus into it. “This is so frustrating back home I never had this much trouble with my magic.” Hannah whined one day. Thorin smirked a little at her whining and tried to console her “ Maybe the magic just works differently her I know that Gandalf is not able to do as much magic as you are and he's one of the more powerful of the wizard of this world, try to see if you focus on it a different way if it works better.” Hannah nodded thoughtfully and turned to Thorin to give him a large smile. “ I will thanks Thorin, that might just help me maybe Ive been going about it the wrong way.” The rest of the day was mostly silent as Hannah thought over what Thorin had said, Thorin just walked quietly along with her and thought of what his sister would make of Hannah when they made it back, no doubt they would get along well. 

          “If we follow this river we should be there in two or three days at most” Thorin said the next day as they walked along the high bluffs overlooking the river. Hannah sighed in relief it had been a very long two week and she was ready to relax. “Good I think my legs may fall off if we have to walk much more than that.” she joke, Thorin chuckled and was about to respond when an arrow suddenly struck a tree just above his head. Looking up Thorin cursed and shouted to Hannah “orcs”.  Hannah also cursed as she drew her blade and Thorin pulled his axe from his back,’hopefully’ she thought ‘ all of those lessons have paid off.’ There wasn't much time to think of anything but staying alive after that for orc after orc came bursting from the tree line. They fought well together cutting down many of the foul beasts but soon they were separated. Hannah cut down the orc in front of her and turned to check on Thorin, her blood ran cold as she saw him fall to the ground with many orcs surrounding him. “Thorin!” she screamed as she tried to run to him only to be cut off by and orc on a warg, she tried to fight it back but it was pushing her toward the edge of the bluff. Thorin was trying to get back up, he had heard Hannah scream and was beginning to panic, he couldn't let anything happen to her. Everything was becoming clear to him, the jolt he felt the first time he looked into her eyes, how comfortable and at ease he was with her, how happy she made him. Hannah Potter was his one.

             This one thought filled him with new determination as he fought harder to rise from his place on the ground. Then he heard a gruff shout in khuzdul and knew that they now had help to drive this scum away. Just as he managed to rise to his feet he heard Hannah scream again, he turned just in time to see her fall over the edge of the bluff with an orc and warg. “No” Thorin gasped as he ran toward the edge cutting through any thing that stood in his way. He dropped to his knees as he stared down into the swift moving rapids below him. “NO” he said again as he put his head into his hands. Dwalin swiftly ran to Thorin's side “Thorin we need to move now there could be more orcs around and we need to treat your wounds.” He hadn't been injured to greatly just a few shallow cuts and some bruising. Thorin looked up at Dwalin and murmured “she's gone, i couldn't protect her and now she gone and I had only just realised” he trailed off. Dwalin was confused “who's gone and realised what?” Dwalin inquired trying to pull Thorin to the guards and the ponies. “Hannah, I met her a few weeks ago she was traveling with me and” he trailed off again looking toward the river as they rode away. Dwalin had never seen Thorin like this not even when his brother had died. “ and what Thorin” he pushed his friend. Thorin looked back at Dwalin his expression haunted “she was my one Dwalin and I was to blind to see it until she was gone” Thorin fell into a silence as they rode on, no one could have survived a fall like that into those rapids. Dwalin did not know how to comfort his friend losing your one was one of the most difficult things a dwarf could face, he just set his mind to making sure Thorin was going to be ok and to have Dis and Balin help when they returned. Dwalin sent a prayer to Aule to help Thorin in his time of mourning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the some what cliff hanger promise that it dosent end her and that my chapters are kinda small


	4. chapter 4

        Hannah slowly woke to the sound of running water and a small voice calling for help. She tried to open her eyes but she could only force them open a little bit, they were just so heavy. When she got them open she saw a tiny child in front of her, the little one seemed happy to see her eyes open and looked back and called for someone again. “Dont worry” the little one said “mama and da are coming”. She tried to speak but her throat was to sore all that came out was a low rasp. Just as she was about to slip back into unconsciousness to figures came into view, both gasped at the sight of Hannah and rushed to her side. “Don't worry we've got you” said one of the people in front of her, she nodded her head slightly before the darkness took her again.

      When she next came to she was in a bed looking up at a low ceiling. Hannah groaned and tried to sit up to see where she was. She had managed to get herself propped up by the headboard, when the door opened. A woman walked into the room and startled slightly at seeing Hannah sitting up then smiled “good you're finally up you had us worried it's been three days since we pulled you from the river. How do you feel?” she questioned. “I've had worse I'll be fine thank you for helping me, my name is Hannah Potter, where am I?” Hannah said as she looked around the room. “ You are in my home in Hobbiton, my name is Belladonna Baggins but call me Bella, my son Bilbo found you on the bank of the river. My husband Bungo and I brought you back here to heal.”  Bella said as the door to the room opened again. A little boy ran into the room “is she awake mama” the little one asked. “ yes Bilbo she is” Bella told Bilbo as he picked him up. “Hello Bilbo, my name is Hannah thank you for getting help for me when you found me.” She said with a smile. Bella could see that the smile didn't quite reach Hannahs eyes and that she had unshed tears in her eyes. “Bilbo why don't you go find your da and see if he can get a start on lunch?” Bella asked as she set him down. “But ma I want to talk to Hannah.” Bilbo whined “ You can talk to her later Bilbo she will be with us for a while yet.” Bella told him and sent him on his way. Bilbo sullenly left the room to go find his father. Bella and Hannah chuckled as he left the room.

       “Are you ok dear?” Bella questioned “ and I don't mean your wounds, you seem very upset.”  Hannah shook her head as the tears threatened to fall. “ No, not really.” she said “ I was traveling with Thorin Oakenshield when we were attacked by orcs and wargs, an orc that I was fighting pushed me toward the bluff over the river we were near. Before we went over the edge Thorin had he had.” she could no longer hold her tears back as she began to sob. Bella sat beside her and pulled her into a hug. “ he fell, he's gone and I didn't get to tell him that he was my soulmate” Hannah sobbed harder as she leaned into Bella's embrace. Bella just pulled Hannah tighter to her side she knew how devastating losing a soulmate could be. When her grandmother had died it had almost been to much for her grandfather to take it had only been his children and grandchildren that had held him together. Suddenly a small body ran into them “please don't cry Hannah it will be ok you can stay with us we'll make you happy promise” Bilbo said as he hugged Hannah tightly. Hannah chuckled wetly and hugged him back “thank you Bilbo, but i wouldn't want to be a burden” Hannah started to say but was cut off by Bella. “You wouldn't be a burden Hannah you are more than welcome to stay here for however long you need.” Hannah just nodded her head again and gave Bella a thankful smile.

          Just then there was a light knock on the door before it opened to reveal a man that Hannah assumed was Bungo came into the room carrying a tray of food. “Good you are awake, I bet you are hungry, here” Bungo handed over the tray it was piled with food. “Eat as much as you'd like and if you're still hungry there is plenty more.” Hannah took the tray with wide eyes “Thank you, but I'm sure this will be more than enough food.” She started eating knowing she wouldn't be able to eat all of the food in front of her, Bilbo kept sneaking glances at the cookies on her plate so when Bella and Bungo had turned away she slipped one to Bilbo with a wink, he giggled as he took it. Bella of course noticed but just grinned at Hannah and Bilbo, who just grinned back. “Where are you from Hannah you don't look like a Hobbit or a dwarf and you're too small to be an elf or a man?” Bilbo asked curiously. “Bilbo thats rude.” Bungo said as he looked to his son though Hannah could see he was just as curious as Bilbo. “ No, no it's alright I'm not really from here I'm not sure how to explain it, but I went through a sort of portal and ended up here. Though where I'm from I would be considered a man but I seem to have shrunk here as Thorin said that compared to a man I'm alot shorted.” Hannah said but when she said Thorin's name she became slightly sad again. Bilbo in his haste to hug her again accidentally knocked the tea cup to the floor where it shattered. “Oh no I'm sorry mama I didn't mean to.” Bilbo said as he looked at Bella. “It's fine Bilbo is was an accident just be more careful next time ok.” Bella said as she bent to pick up the cup. “Here let me see it maybe I can fix it.” Hannah said as she held out her hands for the cup.

           Bella handed over the cup “I'm not sure you can fix it dear, it's pretty broken.” Hannah took the cup and picked up pulled her wand from the holster on her wrist. “Well maybe normally I wouldn't be able to fix it, but” she trailed off as she focused on the cup. She waved her wand over the cup with the Baggins family watching closely as she worked. Then with a small pop the cup mended itself in her hand. “There we go good as new” Hannah said as she handed the cup back to Bella. The looks on their faces were priceless, she giggled at them and that seemed to break the shocked silence that was holding them. “What was that, I've never seen anything like it before.” Bilbo said his voice bright. “ Where I'm from there are two kind of people, people who can do magic and those without it. I just happen to be one of the few with magic, though it does seem to be a little out of sorts here but I'm working on that.” Hannah replied as she showed them her wand before sliding it back into its holster. “ That's so cool maybe you can do some magic for my friends at my birthday party.” Bilbo said jumping up. “Bilbo” Bungo began, “you know better than to ask things like that.” Hannah waved a hand at them “No worries, I would love to put on a little show for the children, it may not be much but I'm sure they would love it. How old are you going to be Bilbo?” Bilbo beamed happily at that “I’ll be ten” he said proudly. Hannah looked a little shocked for a moment, “ten your only a few years younger than I am, I just turned eighteen a few months ago.” Bella and Bungo looked up at that. “ I had thought that you were past your majority already Hannah.” Bella said as she frowned slightly Hannah had just struck them as an adult especially if she had found her mate. “Oh no I am of age where I'm from we come of age at seventeen, though we usually live to be well over one hundred if our mate has a longer life span we will live and age as they do.” Hannah explained “is it not the same for hobbits?”

           Bella took all of this in and knew that she and Hannah were going to be having a very long talk at some point on who everything in middle earth worked because it sounded as though Hannah had very little idea of it. “No dear hobbits come of age at thirtythree, so Bilbo is still quite a ways off from his coming of age.” Hannah also seemed to realise that she knew nowhere near enough information about this new world she lived in and vowed to find out as much as possible. She was just about to ask if one of them would be willing to teach her when a large yawn overtook her. “I believe it is time to let Hannah get some more rest. If you need anything at all dear our room is right down the hall to the right and the bathroom is just across the hall if you need it.” Bungo said as he stood from his seat and collected the tray. “I can't thank you enough for all of this, thank you so much you are all very kind, i will find a way to repay you.” Hannah said as she layed back down. “Don't be ridiculous  Bella insisted “we are very happy to help you and have you here Hannah, there is no need to repay us.” Hannah was very grateful to whatever god had decided to bring her to such nice people in her time of need she swore then and there that she would do anything to repay them even if they did not want it, but for now she would settle for thanking them again. “Thank you again anyway goodnight” Bella smiled as she closed the door “goodnight dear.”


	5. chapter 5

Hannah had settled in with the Baggins family well. She had been with them for a few weeks now and she was able to be out of bed and help around the house now. Well she could help as much as Bella and Bungo would allow which wasn't much, they thought she needed more rest. Bilbo was her constant companion always following her around and helping to keep her from being sad as much as he could. It was nearing Bilbo's birthday and he was becoming more and more excited for all his friends and family to meet Hannah. “Come on Hannah, hurry up let's go.” Bilbo said as he pulled Hannah toward the front door “ its market day and you are finally better so you can go, come on.” Hannah laughed and allowed him to pull her along. She was starting to feel like Bilbo was the little brother she had never had. It was a nice feeling to have especially when she knew she would not have another family without the Baggins taking her in as they had. Bilbo may have only been a few years younger than her but he was very young compared to other ten year olds she was used to in her old world. It was the first time she was going to be leaving the house and Bilbo was very excited for her to see the world where she would be living in now. Bella and Bungo were waiting near the door for them, Hannah had learned early into her stay that hobbits didn't wear shoes at all, so she was going to do the same at least here in the shire, where she was told the roads were soft and there were always large field and gardens she could walk if the road was to rough for her. “Bilbo calm down” Bella and Bungo chuckled as they came into view. Over the last few weeks Bella and Bungo had started to treat Hannah like she was also their child, one that they had wanted but couldn't and it made them happy to see Bilbo with a sibling.

“I know but it's Hannah's first market day.” Bilbo said pulling the door open and leading them out of the house and down the road toward the market. As they walked into town almost everyone stopped and stared as they walked past, but fortunately it was mostly all curiosity and no hate or disgust at Hannahs presence. Everyone in fact was very welcoming to her and she felt that she could see herself staying here, it was very peaceful and the people were very friendly. Hannah slowed down to walk next to Bella and leaned in to whisper to her, “ what would Bilbo like for his birthday?” Bella looked up in confusion for a moment then a look of understanding crossed her face “oh you see dear, hobbits give gifts on their birthday instead of receiving them.” Bella explained. “Oh ok that is very different than what I am used to but I can get used to that, i think.” Hannah laughed. Bella smiled “ We will sit down later today and I will try to fill you in on how things work here and in middle earth as a whole it seems much is different here for you.” She said kindly. “Thanks that would probably be very helpful since I don't want to mess up somewhere and embarrass you or Bungo in anyway.” Hannah said as she sheepishly looked down to the path below them. Bella gently pulled Hannah to a stop beside her,”Hannah you could never embarrass us, we are so happy to have you here with us in these last few weeks you've become like a daughter to Bungo and I and an older sister to Bilbo. We would love to have you with us and even for you to consider yourself our daughter, if that's something you would like? Bella finished softly. Hannah looked up startled and then gave a huge smile and hugged Bella fiercely saying thank you over and over again. Bungo looked back and chuckled at the sight Bella and he had been talking about asking Hannah if she would like to consider them her parents. Now he knew that it had been a good idea and exactly what she had needed to help her cope with losing her soul mate. He smiled and looked back to where Bilbo was telling all of his friend and cousins about his new big sister and smiled even wider, his family was growing for the better now and would be much happier now.

The next week had gone by fast and now it was time for Bilbo's birthday party. Bilbo was bouncing around the lawn trying to help his parent set up for the party. The guests were going to be arriving shortly and Hannah was both excited and nervous at meeting everyone. She frequently had moments where she would think about Thorin and would start to slide into a deep depression but Bilbo was always saw it and tried to pull her from it as quickly as possible. It worked for the most part but Bilbo was hoping that having all of his friend there and doing magic for them would distract her from it. Hannah had helped Bella with the cake earlier that day and it had turned out great she was sure Bilbo would love it. As the guests starting arriving Hannah was there to welcome them with Bungo at the door and she was greeted by everyone very warmly and she started to feel like she really did belong here. The party was going well everyone was eating and enjoying themselves and Hannah had the children all entertained showing them her stag patronus and letting it dance around them as they giggled and chased it. Even the adults were enthralled with her patronus as they had never seen anything like it and when it came near them they felt warm and safe. As the party was starting to wind down and the guests were starting to leave Bilbo began handing out his gifts. Everyone got something Bilbo had made for them,Bella had explained that until he came of age his gifts were handmade. Everyone was very happy with their gifts of cookies and other treat that Bilbo had helped make for them. Bilbo was so happy and tired after his party that he fell asleep at one of the tables as his parents and Hannah cleaned up. Hannah laughed as she picked Bilbo up and took him to bed.

When Hannah came back out to help more she pulled her jacket tighter around herself as a strong cold wind blew through the yard. “Is it always this cold at this time of the year here?” She asked. “No its usually very warm here for the most part winter is usually quite mild but it seems to be getting colder a lot earlier than it should this year.” Bella said as she cleaned up the last of the party decorations. “Hopefully it's nothing too bad” Hannah said as she levitated all of the tables back into the house. “Do you think I should starting getting more firewood and things together just incase. “ she asked as the last of the tables floated into place. “It might be a good idea dear, I'll help you tomorrow.” Bungo said as he and Bella headed to their room for the night. As Hannah laid down to sleep a little while later she had a bad feeling that something very bad was going to happen soon. She shook her head and closed her eyes it must just be her imagination she thought as sleep claimed her. 

The next day they woke up to a thick layer of frost on the ground. Hannah looked up from where she was playing with Bilbo to see Bella and Bungo share a worried look as they ate first breakfast. “Well I should probably get out and get some firewood.” Hannah said as she but her coat on and strapped her sword to her hip. Bungo stood and started to get ready as well. “We’ll be back for lunch dear he said as he kissed Bella and Bilbo as they walked out the door. They walked to the forest on the edge of Hobbiton, as they reached the edge Hannah pulled her wand from its holster and spelled down several trees and cut them into the correct size. “ so maybe we will be back before lunch” Bungo said with a laugh. Hannah giggled as she levitated the piles together as she cut down the trees. She stopped as she looked down at the ground “Da” she called. Bungo looked up sharply as it was the first time Hannah had called him that and her tone sounded very worried. “What is it, dear?” he asked as he came closer. Hannah looked up and pointed to the frost covered ground. There on the ground were very clear and very large wolf paw prints. Bungo looked up and and meet Hannahs worried eyes. “Let's get back to town and let everyone know.” he said. Hannah nodded and and shrunk the pile of wood and loaded it into her pocket to take it back with them. As the next few weeks passed in a blur as everyone stocked up as much as possible and started to fortify their homes as wolves had never come so close to town before. It had been getting colder and colder and then it started to snow way to early.

Bilbo woke up one morning about two months after it had started snowing with a cough and a runny nose. Bella at first thought it was just a normal cold but as the week passed it was obvious it was a lot worse than they had thought. Bilbo was stuck in bed with a fever and his cough had gotten worse. Hannah was trying to use her magic to help him as much as she could, but she had very little training in healing so it was slow going. The weather had continued to get worse and more and more wolves were being spotted in the shire. The rangers were trying their hardest to clear out all of wolves but they had been joined by wargs and with the wargs came their orc riders. The ranges told everyone to stay inside especially at night until they could take care of the problem. One night Bilbo had gotten worse and Bella and Bungo went out to find the healer while Hannah stayed with Bilbo, she tried to convince them to let her go instead but they had been set on Hannah staying with Bilbo. 

It had been over an hour since Bella and Bungo had left and Hannah was starting to get worried. She had finally gotten Bilbo's cold to go away, but it had drained her quite a bit as she had put as much power behind her spell as she could. Bilbo was also worried and was looking out the window trying to see their parents through the snow that was falling.  “Bilbo, I'm going to go look for mum and da, stay here don't open the door at all I'll be back as soon as possible.” Hannah said as she got ready to head out into the storm. Bilbo looked up at her worriedly “please be careful Hannah” he said as he hugged her. “ I will I promise” she said as she hugged him back. She stepped out into the dim light of the setting sun and cast a point me spell to locate her parents. The spell pointed her away from the healer they had gone to get. She began to run in the direction it took her and as she got closer she heard a sound she was hoping shed never have to hear again, the sound of wargs howling and people screaming. Hannah ran as fast as she could drawing her sword as the wargs came into view. The rangers were there already trying to dispose of the orcs and wargs, Hannah jumped into the fray killing as many as she could a warg landed a blow to her back leaving three trails of fire burning down it as it split open. She cried out as she spun to kill the warg, as it dropped to the ground she caught sight of her parents lying on the ground. 

Hannah ran to their side and fell to her knees, Bungo was already gone his eyes glassy and still, Bella clung to life but barely her stomach had been ripped open, Hannah sobbed as she pulled her mother's head onto her lap. “It's ok mum it's ok I'll fix it.” Hannah rambled as she poured as much magic as she could into the wound. Bella reached up and grabbed her hands Hannah looked down at her with tears streaming down her face “it's ok honey” Bella soothed “ it will be ok just take care of your brother and love each other, don't let Bilbo stay in the shire forever make sure you both have plenty of adventures” she said as her breathing became more ragged. Hannah sobbed hard as she nodded her head “ i promise mum”.  Bella smiled up at her and her eyes slowly closed and her chest stopped rising. Hannah screamed and her magic exploded out from her body and slammed into every remaining enemy, everyone of them dropping dead. The ranges who had been helping turned in time to see the magic return to Hannah's body as she collapsed. They rushed to her side and carried her back to their camp where an elven healer was waiting. She rushed to Hannah's side as the rangers laid her down gently, as the elf started to heal her as the rangers tell her of what happened and what they saw Hannah do. Hannah's own magic was trying to heal her body and it was being sped up with the aid of the elven healer. Suddenly with a gasp Hannah sat up startling everyone, then she began to sob as she remembered what happened to Bella and Bungo. The elven healer gently pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her as much as possible. “Hush child, it's alright shhh” the elven healer said calming Hannah slightly. She looked up at the healer “please I need to get home to my brother please” the healer nodded her head and called out to one of the rangers “ bring me my horse” the ranger nodded and went to get her the horse. “My name is Arwen young one I'll get you home to your brother.” she soothed Hannah as the ranger came back with the horse. Hannah just nodded trying to figure out how to tell Bilbo that their parents were gone. 

Once Arwen and the rangers had loaded up their things they started riding toward bagend. Hannah was still in shock and her back was still bleeding sluggishly. As they reached Bagend Hanna slowly walked to the front door with Arwen guiding her, as she approached the door it flew open and Bilbo ran out with a smile on his face but it slowly fell as he looked among the ranger for his parents. “Hannah where are mum and da?” Bilbo asked as Hannah knelt before him. Hannah tried to keep her tears at bay as she looked at Bilbo, “I'm sorry Bilbo their gone” Bilbo shook his head and tears filled his eyes “no” he said as he looked up at Hannah. Arwen knelt down to be at Bilbo's level “I'm sorry little one but your sister is here to take care of you and the rangers and I will come visit as much as possible, I know it's not the same as your parents but we will try to help as much as we can ok?” she said looking between them. Bilbo was crying hard by this time but nodded as he curled into Hannah's chest. Hannah still had tears running down her face as she stood and walked into the house with Bilbo and put him to bed then herself. 

The next day they help a funeral for Bella and Bungo, Hannah still held a crying Bilbo but she had bottled up as much of her emotions as she could so she could be there for Bilbo. Arwen  stood at their side as they lowered them into the ground. Later that day after the rest of the family had gone home Arwen stayed with them, trying to help where she could. Hannah was glad for her help but she just wanted to be left alone with Bilbo so they could try to heal from this. Arwen left a few days later she and the rangers both promising to visit as much as possible. For the next forty years Arwen and the rangers visited from time to time always offering lessons for both Bilbo and Hannah both of whom accepted and became very proficient in fighting, healing and survival skills. Hannah meditated often to try to gain more control over her magic, it worked very well most of the time but it still drained her from time to time. Both Hannah and Bilbo had come along way from the day that their parents had died but some days it was still to fresh for them. One such day Hannah went to a room she had created for her to meditate and Bilbo went outside for a smoke, while Bilbo was outside blowing smoke rings when one suddenly blew back into his face.


	6. chapter 6

Bilbo sputtered as the smoke flew back into his face. As it cleared he looked up and then up again. Standing in front of him was a large man in grey robes, he was leaning on a staff as he stared down at Bilbo. “Good morning “Bilbo said as he smiled up at the man, “what can I help you with” he asked as he knocked out his pipe against the bench. The man stared at Bilbo for a second longer before he asked, “what do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether i want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning that it is a morning to be good on?” Bilbo just stared up open mouthed for a moment before he remember Arwen talking about a man who often spoke in riddles and dressed in grey robes carrying a staff, “Well Mister Gandalf, I would like to think that's up to you to decide how you would like to take it, I simply meant it as a greeting.” He said as he stood and checked the mail box. Gandalf looked shocked for a moment before he smiled, “well, that is how I shall take it then, as for helping me, I'm looking for someone to share an adventure with myself and some companions.” he said. Bilbo perked up at that Hannah had been promising him an adventure maybe he would be able to talk her into this one.

“I may be interested in this adventure Mister Gandalf, but Hannah will be busy for several hours yet so why don't you come back for dinner to discuss it with us.” Bilbo said as he began to think over how to talk Hannah into it, missing the look of shock that passed over Gandalf's face again. “I'll have dinner prepared for you, good morning.” Bilbo said as he rushed back inside to get started on dinner, and to start packing. Gandalf stared at the door for a moment not quite understanding what had just happened. He had thought he was going to have to fight tooth and nail to get Bilbo to go on this adventure but he seemed willing, more than willing really. He was not sure who this Hannah was though, maybe Bilbo had married since his last visit. He shrugged leaned over the fence and scratched a rune into the door with his staff, well he would figure that out later, he had dwarves to fetch.

Later when it was nearing dinner time Bilbo had quite a spread out on the table, for he had also remembered Arwen saying that Gandalf liked to show up with more than just himself when he was invited to join someone for a meal. So when a knock sounded at the front door Bilbo wasn't too surprised when it was not Gandalf at the door, but a very large dwarf instead.  The dwarf bowed as he introduced himself, “Dwalin son of Fundin at your service.” Bilbo bowed back “Bilbo Baggins at yours Master Dwalin, i expect that you are with Gandalf  please step this way I have food ready in the dining room, you will have to tell me if I have enough food prepared Gandalf didn't tell me how many would be coming with him.” Bilbo said as he led the way to the dining room. As they rounded the corner Dwalin stopped in his tracks at the amount of food laid out on the table, “is it going to be enough?” Bilbo asked looking up at Dwalin's frozen form. “Aye laddie this should be plenty.” Dwalin said as he gaped at the food before him. Just as Bilbo was about to start asking questions there was another knock on the door. “Please help yourself while I see to the door.” Bilbo told Dwalin as he went to open the door. 

Bilbo opened the door to see another dwarf on his door step. This dwarf was older than the first one he had a white beard that had a forked end. “Balin son of Fundin at your service.” he said with a bow. “Bilbo Baggins at yours “ Bilbo replied as he bowed back. “ I believe your brother has already arrived if you would follow me I'll show you to the dining room.” BIlbo turned and led Balin back down the hall to where Dwalin was already eating. “Help yourself Master Balin, I'm sorry if there isn't enough but Gandalf did not inform me that he would be bringing guests with him, so I'm not as prepared as I would have liked.” Bilbo told them as Balin sat down next to Dwalin. “I'm sure this will be plenty Master Baggins” Balin said smiling up at Bilbo as another knock sounded at the door. Bilbo rushed down the hall to answer the door briefly wondering if he should just leave the door open at this point. When he opened the door this time it was to two young dwarves one blonde and the other brunette.  Both boys bow in sync as they introduce themselves, “Fili, Kili at your service.” Bilbo smiled at them as he showed them in though their names seemed familiar to him he couldn't place where he had heard them. “Bilbo Baggins at yours boys, please follow me and Master Kili please do not wipe your feet on my mother's glory box.” Kili lowered his leg back to the floor with a sheepish smile, Fili grinned and pulled his brother down the hall after their host. Bilbo showed the boys to the dining room and laughed when he entered the room to find Dwalin with his hand caught in a cookie jar. Dwalin looked slightly sheepish as he grinned at Bilbo, Bilbo for his part just laughed as he took the jar from Dwalin and dumped the cookies onto a plate for him. 

They sat and ate for a few minutes before there was another knock on the door. Bilbo stood and walked to the door he heard what sounded like several people standing on his doorstep. As he pulled open the door he was thankful for all the training his sister and their elven friends had given him or he might have been crushed under a pile of dwarves as they all tumbled in through the door. Bilbo quickly reached forward to help everyone to their feet as Gandalf helps from the other side of the door. As they each introduce themselves Bilbo directs them down the hall to join the others for food ignoring the jolt he had felt when the dwarf with the funny had looked him in the eyes, as Gandalf goes to walk by Bilbo grabs him by the arm and forces him to bend to his level. Gandalf too shocked by the sudden pull didn't put up a fight as he was dragged down, several of the dwarves poked their heads around the corner to see what was going on. “Gandalf, you are very lucky that a friend of mine warned me that you liked to bring extra people with when you alone are invited somewhere. Otherwise I would be very upset with you because I like to make good impressions on the people I meet and not having enough food would have been bad hosting manners. So next time remember to let people know how many to expect.” Bilbo said as he released him and walked toward the dwarves who were watching with varying levels of amusement on their faces. Bilbo just smiled and winked at them as he walked by.

The dwarves were having a very merry time eating all the food Bilbo had prepared and helped him set aside a plate of food for their leader as they told Bilbo that he was running late. When Bilbo set aside another plate though much smaller than the first, he just looked up at their confused faces and said “it's for my sister she should be here soon.” The dwarves just nodded and went back to having a good time as they waited. Just as they finished cleaning up as Bilbo clapped and laughed at their clean up song another knock sounded at the door. The dwarves followed Bilbo to the hall as he went to open the door, as he opened the door the dwarf standing there turned and looked at Bilbo. There was something about him that Bilbo couldn't put his finger on it. The dwarf before him stepped forward and bowed as he stood he locked tired eyes with Bilbo. “Thorin Oakenshield at your service Master hobbit.” Thorin said waiting for Bilbo to introduce himself, but Bilbo had frozen in place at Thorin's name. Gandalf stepped forward and nudged him “Bilbo my boy what in the world it the matter with you?” he questioned. 

Bilbo ignored Gandalf in favor of studying the dwarf before him. “ Your name, what did you say your name was?” Bilbo asked shakily hardly daring to breath. Thorin looked at him in confusion but answered all the same. “Thorin Oakenshield” he barely got out before Bilbo was grinning like a madman and gushing as he pulled Thorin farther into the house. “Wait here I have a surprise for you that you will hopefully be very happy with” Bilbo said as he pulled Thorin to a stop in the middle of the parlor. “Wait here I will be right back don't move.” Bilbo ordered as he ran down the hall as fast as he could with a wide grin on his face. The dwarves just shared confused glances, what could the hobbit possibly have for Thorin they had never met before but Bilbo seemed to know his name. As they were left to wonder Bilbo had reached a hidden door at the back of the house. He ripped the door open forgoing the usual rule about leaving Hannah be while she was meditating, this was too important to wait. 

Hannah nearly jumped out of her skin as the door bounced off the wall. “Bilbo what on earth has gotten into you” she said as Bilbo ran to her and began pulling her to her feet and down the hall. “ Come on come on we have guests and I have a surprise for you, come on “ Bilbo demanded when he thought she wasn't moving fast enough. The dwarves in the parlor exchanged looks who was Bilbo talking to? Maybe his sister he had said she would be home soon. As they round the corner into the parlor Hannah looks up into the faces of all the dwarves there. As Hannah was looking around the room Thorin felt as if his heart had stopped. His one was standing before him whole and healthy she looked just as she had forty years ago, was this truly her or were his eyes playing tricks on him. He must have gasped or made some sort of noise for suddenly her piercing emerald eyes were upon him. Hannah gasped and her hand flew to her mouth to stop the sobs that were trying to escape her. She fell to her knees in the middle of the room as she stared at him. “ Thorin”  she managed to gasp around her sobs as tears ran down her face. Thorin broke himself from his shock and ran forward and collapsed to his knees before her and pulled her close. “My ghivashel oh how I've missed you I thought you were gone.” Thorin whispered to her as he held her as she sobbed and clutched at him. Dwalin had heard what he called her and looked up and sent a silent thanks to the valar that she had somehow survived. The others all traded somewhat baffled looks at what was happening. Bilbo whipped tears from his eyes and started to heard the others into another room with Dwalin's help.

Hannah looked up into Thorin's face as she began to get control over herself. She raised her hands to cup his face and trace the lines she thought she would never see again. “Is it really you” she asked shakily. Thorin looked into her eyes as he leaned his head down to rest their foreheads together. “Yes my ghivashel it's me” Thorin reassured her as he soaked in the feeling of having her near again. Hannah looked confused for a moment “ what does that mean  “ she questioned. Thorin smiled down at her “it means treasure of all treasures, my one.”  Hannah slowly smiled as she realized that his feelings matched her own. Suddenly she was surging up and kissing him soundly, putting as much love and happiness as she could into it. Thorin happily kissed her back putting just as much into it as she was. The sudden cheering of his men startled them apart, as they turned to look at the company standing in the doorway. They both looked at each other and started laughing and basked in the knowledge that the other was alive and safe. They knew that soon they would need to discuss what had happened then and what was going to happen now but for now that could wait. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long since I've posted I've been really busy with work now that things have settled down I'm going to try to write more often

 

As everyone calmed down Hannah and Thorin made their way into the dining room to eat the food that Bilbo had set aside for them. Thorin frowned when he noticed how little food was on Hannah's plate, Hannah saw his look “ I always eat less, trust me this will fill me up just  fine.” she said as she dug into her food. Thorin looked slightly skeptical but said no more on it, as they finished eating the others started asking about how Thorin's meeting with the other kingdoms had gone. Hannah looked up from her meal she was eating with her left hand because Thorin still hadn't let go of her other hand. “They say this quest is ours and ours alone, they will not help.” Thorin said. Bilbo perked up at that “you're going on a quest” he questioned excitedly. “We are going to take back our home from the beast” Thorin said, the others all jumped up and began arguing about how to take down the beast and about doing it with so few men. Thorin stood and called them to order after a few minutes, Balin spoke into the silence “ But you forget the front gate is sealed there is no way into the mountain”  they all looked down at this knowledge then Gandalf spoke up “ that is not entirely true” he said as he pulled a map and key from seemingly nowhere. As he spread out the map on the table Bilbo leaned over Thorin's shoulder to read the map. “ The Lonely Mountain” he said as he looked up “ Hannah isn't that the mountain you told me about the one with the dragon inside it.” Hannah nodded as she also looked over the map with Thorin.

“Bilbo my boy how about getting us a little more light.” Gandalf asked. Bilbo just looked at him for a moment before Hannah raised her wand and cast a silent lumos spell. Some of the dwarves jumped up in fright, “ I see you have figured out how to use your magic here” Thorin said with a grin. Hannah blushed a little as she responded “ yes you actually helped a lot with that it just took me awhile to learn how to channel my magic in a different way.” The others calmed down as they heard Thorin, Gandalf was still shocked but he hid it well. He coughed slightly to gain their attention back. “Yes well thank you Hannah, there is a message of a secret door into the mountain but it is beyond my skills to find, but there are others in middle earth who could.” The others began to talk amongst themselves about how to take back the mountain, Hannah just turned to look at Thorin “Well I'm definitely going with you, and Bilbo will go to there's no way he's just going to stay here if I go.” she said with determination. Thorin looked ready to object with Bilbo exclaimed “ of course I'm going too Hannah, you're not leaving me behind I'm sure I can help too.” Bilbo said as he stared Hannah and Thorin down, the dwarf with the funny hat looked like he wanted to object to Bilbo going as well but Thorin spoke first. “ I do not want you going Hannah, it is a dangerous quest and I don't want to lose you again.” he said as he held her face in his hands. She reached up and held her hands around his “I'll be fine Thorin I've been training for the last forty years, I'm not like I was back then a lot has happened since then.” She told him, as she looked him in the eye. “I will not be left behind Thorin and I told you then that I would help you rid your mountain of that dragon.” Thorin just stared at her for a moment before he sighed. “Very well Balin we will need to draw up a new contract for Master Baggins, the one we have will not work for him.” Hannah just beamed up at him.

Later that night after everyone had settled down to sleep Hannah pulled Thorin to her room so they could talk about what had happened over the forty years they had been apart. Thorin told her about Dwalin and his guards saving him and seeing her fall over the edge into the river and then trying to cope with her being gone. He told her of trying to become a better dwarf one that would make her proud, and to do right by his people. In return Hannah told him of waking up to Bilbo calling for his parents when he found her on the riverbank and how Bella and Bungo had adopted her and treated her as a daughter of their own. He held her as she cried when she told him about the fell winter and how she had been too late to save her parents and of the rangers and Arwen helping her while she was injured. She told him that the rangers and Arwen and occasionally her brothers came to the shire to train her and Bilbo. Thorin was a little upset about the elves but once Hannah told him of how they had helped her and Bilbo through so much when they were in need he felt indebted to them for helping his one and her brother. 

Later Hannah had pulled Thorin down to lay with her, he tried to protest saying it wasn't proper but Hannah was determined that he would sleep next to her, “I've been away from you for to long I'm not letting you out of my sight if I can help it” Hannah told him as she snuggled into his chest. Thorin sighed and pulled her closer and hid his smile in her hair. He was still wary of letting her come on this quest but he knew that she would just follow if he tried to leave her behind, so he would settle for just making sure she would be as safe as possible. The next morning Hannah woke up early and packed her bag she had finally learned how to make a bottomless bag like Hermione's so she packed as much into it as she could. She woke Bilbo up and told him to pack his bag and to add it to hers so he wouldn't have to worry about having to lose it. “ If you would start on breakfast I'm going to take a shower before we leave” Hannah told him as she walked to the bathroom. A few years after she arrived at bag end she had figured out how to make a shower as she got tired of having to take baths. As Hannah went to take her shower Thorin woke up to an empty bed, he smelled bacon so he decided that maybe she had gotten up early to cook breakfast. 

As he was walking down the hall he heard what sounded like water overflowing onto the ground from a closed door, wanting to make sure that there wasn't something wrong he opened the door. “Mahal” he gasped Hannah had her back to the door and he could clearly see the three white lines running down her back. Hannah heard him and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and turned to face Thorin. He had gotten closer and he looked very upset, “what happened” he asked as he touched the small section of scar that rounded over her shoulder. “When I went to try to help the night my parents died a warg got ahold of me before I saw it, it didn't last to long after that. Arwen healed me up but it still scared.” Hannah said as she too touched the scar on her shoulder. Looking up she saw the look of horror on Thorin's face she could tell he blamed himself. “It's not your fault you know, this could have happened to anyone” she told him. “If I hadn't gotten us lost back then, we would have made it to the blue mountains without you getting hurt” he said as he looked he in the eyes. Hannah smiled sadly at him “ Thorin, even if we hadn't been lost I could still have been hurt it's not your fault at all, and in a way I am glad that it happened otherwise I wouldn't have been able to be there for Bilbo when he needed me.” Thorin just looked at her for a moment before he smiled softly at her, understanding what she meant. “Bilbo is starting breakfast if you want to get something to eat I'll be out in just a few minutes.” Hannah told him, Thorin nodded and left the room making sure the door was locked before he left, not wanting any of the others to hear what he had and try to investigate. 

Soon the whole company was gathered outside waiting on Bilbo and Hannah to grab a few last minute things they may need. As they shut the front door Hannah drew her wand and began a long incantation, as she finished a small flash of light came from the house. “There we can go now if everyone else is set.” Hannah said as she walked over to the pony near Thorin. Thorin held his hand out to help Hannah up onto the pony, Hannah noticed that the dwarf with the funny hat, Bofur, she believed was helping Bilbo onto his own pony Bilbo was blushing slightly. As soon as everyone was settled in Thorin began to lead the way out of the shire. Gandalf rode toward the front where Hannah and Thorin were quietly talking, “Hannah if I may ask, where did you learn magic and what was the spell you used on your home?” looking over at the wizard Hannah began to tell him of Hogwarts and everything she learned there. “As for what I did at home, Bilbo and I have had trouble with our cousin Lobelia trying to come into our home and take our things like mother's silverware and other things of value. So i learned very early that if Bilbo and I were leaving the house to seal it. She wasn't very happy the first time she tried after I sealed it.” Hannah said with a giggle “she ended up with all of her hair bright green for a week.” Thorin and Gandalf also laughed at the image of a hobbit woman with bright green hair stomping down the lane. 

Over the next few weeks the Hannah and Bilbo began to become friends with all of the other dwarves. Bilbo was still blushing anytime Bofur was around him, Hannah thought it was hilarious that Bilbo was so flustered by what she suspected was his soul mate. She’d let him figure it out on his own though, it was better that way. Hannah and Thorin were still growing closer with each day. Every night Hannah would pull Thorin down to lay next to her the other dwarves soon accepted it. One night they stopped to make camp near a burned out farmhouse. Hannah had been pulling things from her bag for Bombur so they could start dinner when she head Thorin and Gandalf fighting by the remains of the house. Figuring that if Thorin wanted to talk about it he would bring it up, she just continued to help setting up camp. Thorin pulled her down to sit next to him when the food was dished out, Hannah saw Bilbo take two bowls and head toward where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies. After finishing her bowl Hannah looked around and noticed Bilbo was still not back. All of the sudden Fili burst out of the tree line with a look of panic on his face.  Everyone jumped up as he began to tell them about the trolls and the ponies, Thorin began to order everyone to gather their weapons and to follow Fili back to where Bilbo and Kili were. As Hannah began to gather her sword and follow before Thorin grabbed her arm. “ Please stay here and watch the camp.” Hannah began to get angry thinking that Thorin thought that she was to weak to help, but as she looked in his eyes she realized that he was just worried. “Fine but if you are not back soon I will come looking for you.” Hannah said. Thorin gave a relieved smile and gently kissed her before following the others into the trees.

Hannah had been waiting for at least half an hour when she had decided that it had been long enough, she pulled out her wand and shrank everything in the camp and banished it into her bag before she shrank that too and put it into her pocket. She cast a point me and started in the direction her wand pointed. As she got closer she saw a light from a campfire and heard her dwarves yelling and knew something was not right. Soon she was hiding in the bushes that surrounded a clearing where her friends had been captured by the trolls, some were on a spit over the fire the others were tied up in sacks. Hannah was looking for an opening when she heard the trolls talking about getting done before the sun rose and not being turned to stone. With that in mind Hannah walked out into the clearing with her wand drawn. “What's that” asked one of the trolls as he spotted Hannah standing in the clearing. Thorin looked up and saw Hannah standing in front of the trolls, he felt his heart stop in his chest he didn't want her to be hurt again. Before he could call out to her in warning a troll was reaching for her, but as the trolls had neared her she spun on her heel and disappeared with a crack. Looking around wildly the trolls and dwarves saw her on the other side of the clearing, raising her arm up as the trolls started reaching for her again. “Lumos solem” Hannah shouted, as a light as bright as the sun erupted from her wand. As the light slowly faded the dwarves opened their eyes and stared in astonishment at the stone figures that had been the trolls. Hannah just walked past the trolls and put out the fire and levitated the dwarves down from the spit. As she freed the dwarves they helped the others on the ground get out of their bags. As soon as he was free he rushed to Hannah's side and checked her over to make sure she was unharmed. “I'm fine Thorin they didn't even touch me.” Hannah told him with an exasperated but amused look. He just pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers. She sighed in content before everyone was jumping in fright as gandalf shouted from the top of a boulder. “ The dawn will” he slowly trailed off as he realized that the trolls were already statues. Hannah snickered at the look on his face as he saw them. “Well then he said let’s find where they were hiding then.” he said as he walked off into the woods. Thorin grinned as he walked after him.

They found the cave the trolls had been in not to long after, the smell was terrible. Hannah and Bilbo decided to stay out of the cave as most of the others went into the cave, none of them were in the cave very long, Thorin and Gandalf both came out carrying new swords. As soon as they reached them Gandalf handed a sword to Bilbo, “I believe this will be a good sword for you Bilbo, it is elvish so it will glow blue if orcs or goblins are near.” Gandalf explained as he walked away from them suddenly looking around “something is coming” he shouted. As soon as he shouted everyone was on guard not long after a man came out of the trees on a sled pulled by a group of very large rabbits. After the shock of the wizard Radagast settled down Gandalf pulled him off to the side to talk in private. Thorin sent Ori and his brothers to get the ponies while the wizards talked. Hannah was talking to Fili and Kili about when she had first learned she was a witch and how she got to school when she stopped suddenly and drew her wand, just as she did a warg jumped into the group but was quickly taken down by Dwalin and Bofur the next into the group was taken down by Kili and Thorin. After Gandalf questioned Thorin on who he told about the quest and the ponies bolting it seemed like it was going to be a race for their lives.

As Radagast led the wargs and orcs around the open field the company followed Gandalf not knowing where they were headed. Soon they found themselves next to a large boulder with a warg and orc on top. Kili managed to shoot it down and Hannah tried to silence it before the other orcs heard it while Dwalin and Thorin killed it. Soon all of the orcs were surrounding them and Gandalf had disappeared. Kili was shooting as many as he could but there were too many. Hannah was taking out as many as she could with cutting and blasting hexes, but they were about to be over run. Then Gandalf appeared “this way you fools.” he said as he slid back down the hole he had come from. Thorin called for everyone to fall back but Kili was farther away from them and still shooting trying to give his friends and family more time. Hannah noticed another orc sneaking up on Kili and aparted to him and just as she was turning to aparate pack with him the orcs blade sliced into her side. She managed to get them back to Thorin and into the hole just before a horn sounded from above. Soon after they heard the sound of more fighting and orcs screaming before one fell into the hole, Thorin leaned down and ripped the arrow from the neck of the orc. “Elves” he said but there was much less disgust than normal in his voice.  Dwalin came from the back of the cave they were in, “ there is a path but i cannot see where it leads do we follow it?” he asked Bofur was the one to answer and everyone started down the path unsure on what they would find. 

Soon the path opened up and before them was a beautiful valley, Hannah heard Bilbo exclaim Rivendale in an awed voice as they started to descend to the city. As they reached the entrance to the city an elf came out to greet them, Gandalf asked for lord Elrond and was told that he was not in the city at the moment. Just as Gandalf was about to ask where he was another horn sounded and a group of warriors was riding back into the city, they circled the dwarves and pulled to a stop as a dark haired elf dismounted and greeted Gandalf. As Gandalf and who Hannah assumed was Lord Elrond talked she began to look around at all of the elves surround her trying to find her elven friends. On elf had been passing by heading for the stable when he did a double take, “Hannah” he gasped in shock and Hannah's head jerked around as Thorin came to stand at her side. She knew that voice though she hadn't heard it in over forty years. Tears came to her eyes as he slid from the horse and came toward them pulling off his helm. His black hair fell in waves and his gray eyes were wide in disbelief. “Sirius” Hannah sobbed as she flung herself at her godfather. The moment was filled with happy smiles from the dwarves and elves when they realised what had happened both groups happy their friend had found their family. It was a wonderful reunion until Hannah suddenly went limp in Sirius’ arms. Alarmed he pulled back to look at her face and noticed she was unconscious and very pale the next he and Thorin both noticed at the same time was the blood that was soaking through her clothes. The next few hours were chaos as the elves rushed to heal Hannah. The dwarves were taken to rooms but none of them could relax until they found out if she was going to be ok. Bilbo was being comforted by Bofur and Thorin was trying to stay calm and comfort Kili as he thought it was his fault that Hannah was hurt because she had been saving him when it happened. Sirius was with them trying to help as he could. All they could do was wait for Elrond to return.

 


End file.
